power ranger's dino charge
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: power ranger's is a TV show but when a freak experiment goes wrong monster's start to hurt the innocent with there leader high priest chaos and his henchmen of mono's 6 student's get chosen to protect the world as power ranger's dino charge it's a kyoryuger adaption
1. Chapter 1

this is a new oc story i am making for power ranger's it is power rangers dino charge the adaption of kyoryuger where in this world like our's power ranger's are a tv show but when it get's real 6 people 5 guy's and 1 girl get selected to save the world

this is my oc as the pink dino ranger

name: zara maxine wellham

color: pink

morph call: brave in dino power charge up

roll call: the horned brave pink dino ranger

age:14

personality: she is shy at school and anywhere that isn't at her home except from the forest she love's to sing and dance she plays the guitar she is a nerd is really smart practically no one like's her she get's bullied she is really great at drawing as she paint's dragon's on her wall she goes to the forest to sing and play her guitar as well as train no one know's that she is a 5th dan black belt but it doesn't show she was previously a student at the pai zhua academy and her animal spirit is the dragon she also love's the power ranger's tv series though people think it's childish she has always wanted to be a pink ranger as it's her fav colour

Background: she live's in an orphanage where it's her and a few other kid's they don't like her that much she is a nerd and is smart everyone think's she's week she has never before had a boyfriend everyone calls her a guy as she start's to hang around with the other ranger's the guy's dont think she was the right person for the pink ranger but get proved wrong when they see her in action

ok so i need 5 MALE ranger's to complete this and i need a oc as a mentour feel free to put you're oc's in also they have to be 14-16 in age


	2. Chapter 2

here is the dino charge team:

name: Edward Conan

color: Red

morph call: brave in dino power charge up

roll call: the fanged brave red dino ranger

age:15

personality: a childish red-head who loves to draw, animals, and helping others. He has loved power rangers since he could remembers and tries to go by the lessons the show teaches.

background: since he was bullied a lot he tried learning martial arts when he was around 11. He didn't know which type to take so he took them all. However none of the fighting styles felt right to him. So one day he was at the zoo when he witnessed a fight between a couple of animals and was inspired by the savage type of fighting. So he mix what he know with a little wildness to create his kind of martial arts which he calls "Charge Fighting"

name: Blane willson

color: Black

morph call: brave in dino power charge up

roll call: the bullet brave black dino ranger

appearance: 5'7',tan skin, black shaggy hair,hazel eyes,black shirt,black and green checkered hoodie,blue jeans, black vans

age:16

personality: He is laidback,jovial,and polite individual. He loves to have a good laugh. He is quite a popular guy. He likes to go with the flow. He loves helping others. He hates being bored and always tries to keep himself occupied.

Background: He grew up with with a single father and two brothers. He was a very social person as a kid and got along with everyone. He joined the school's swim team and is the mvp. People refer to him as .

name: Noah richardson

color: blue

morph call: brave in dino power charge up

roll call: the armoured brave blue dino ranger

appearance: 5'1',fair skin, He has short brown wavy hair,blue eyes, contacts or glasses, wears a black polo shirt, white jeans, black converse

age:15

personality: He is a very intelligent, friendly,and hates it when people try to get close to him because he is rich .But he is called mr. Genius by many people.

Background: He was born into a high class family with a dad as a ceo for a cell phone company and a mother that is a fashion designer. He became a honor student. He has a few friends he usually pushes people away. But being a power ranger will change that.

name: shadow cook

color: Gold

morph call: brave in dino power charge up

roll call: the thundering brave the gold dino ranger has arrived

appearance: curly blonde hair, forest green eyes,5'3',peach skin complexion, gold sleevless hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans, black high tops ,gold headphones around his neck.

age:15

personality: he is a energetic guy, he never

backs down from a challenge. He pushes him

self over the limit in order to reach his goal. He

always keeps promises . He cares deeply for

his loved hates it when people bully

others for there enjoyment. He is the school's biggest troublemaker.

Background: He was born an orphan. He was soon adopted by a martial artist. From his early age he was a little trouble maker and still is. He soon became interested in music and plays the acoustic guitar then moved up to electric guitar. He usually end up getting into fights with the school bullies. But he is always searching for a source of adventure in his life.

name: zara maxine wellham

color: pink

morph call: brave in dino power charge up

roll call: the horned brave pink dino ranger

age:14

personality: she is shy at school and anywhere that isn't at her home except from the forest she love's to sing and dance she plays the guitar she is a nerd is really smart practically no one like's her she get's bullied she is really great at drawing as she paint's dragon's on her wall she goes to the forest to sing and play her guitar as well as train no one know's that she is a 5th dan black belt but it doesn't show she was previously a student at the pai zhua academy and her animal spirit is the dragon she also love's the power ranger's tv series though people think it's childish she has always wanted to be a pink ranger as it's her fav colour

Background: she live's in an orphanage where it's her and a few other kid's they don't like her that much she is a nerd and is smart everyone think's she's week she has never before had a boyfriend everyone calls her a guy as she start's to hang around with the other ranger's the guy's don't think she was the right person for the pink ranger but get proved wrong when they see her in action

Name: Jack Smith

Color: Green

morph call:

RollCall: Green legend warrior ready to go

appearance: Green striped T shirt Brown vest and Dark blue grey Jeans/ light brown cargo shorts

Age: 15

Personality: Happy go lucky hyper and most times a bit nerdy

Background: comes from a family and has 2 younger brothers that are annoying did most of the work around the house.


	3. Brave 1: Enter the bad guy's

Martin ivary looked at the beaker full of green liquid in his hand and looked at the body of the lizard in the other he had sweat pouring from his head as he swayed.

The heat in the room made him want to pass out as his companion's came in the room his boss an angry looking fella and his friend who was a girl she had her son with him as he poured the green liquid over the lizard but because he was unstable he knocked a red beaker that spilt over the lizard merging with the green liquid.

"oh no"he said as it exploded the liquid covered everyone in the room as it started to change them weird creature's started to grow from the lizard as the humans were mutating.

When they were up martin looked like a knight he felt really sad for some reason but also had a craving for the despair of other's his friend had turned into a pink monster who was smiling and had a huge pink heart with spike's in it as a head.

"keep smiling"she said her child looked like he was wearing an oversized shirt or it was stretched because the sleeves were longer then his arm's.

He looked like a green mushroom finally he looked at his boss he looked like a horrible version of lady liberty with a huge flame thing coming off his shoulder and some small faced dotted about his angry one.

"i am high priest chaos and i am going to destroy this world"he said turning and walking out the blast had made the victim's lose there memory's as he bowed to the mother and child.

"i am sorrowful knight crytodie"he said as he stood up and lifted his finger to his eye and wiped a tear.

"i am joyful knight Candela"she said as she smiled at him as the little green guy jumped up.

"i'm fun filled spy luckyuro"he said waving his arms in the air laughing as they all walked out.


	4. Brave 2: Power rangers Dino force

Monday was a usual boring day for the kid's at titan high school the name was cool but it was boring a group of guy's were hanging outside the school it was consisted of edward conan whom people called ed blane wilson noah richardson shadow cook and jack smith they were crowded around ed looking at his sketchbook ed was an amazing artist they looked at all of his drawing's of the power ranger's they were epic.

"man those drawing's are sick"noah said as they all laughed school, had allready started 2 minutes ago but the guy's didn't care as shadow pulled out his phone.

"hey look at the new high score i got on power rangers samurai steel i beat everyone of you guy's"he said showing them and they congratulated him as zara was walking past she looked at her watch and gasped.

"i'm late again miss isnt gonna like this"she said as they all hered the familiar communicator sound from mmpr the guy's looked up as she stopped putting out her phone and looked at the test as they were all suddenly transported off in different coloured light's the guy's landed on there feet as zara fell backwards landing on her butt as they were face with a bird type creacher.

"hello"he said the kid's were shocked with it the guy's jumped back into a protective position as the creature walked to zara helping her stand.

"who are you"she said gently she wasn't scared of him.

"more like what are you"blane said putting his fist's out along with the other guy's.

"my name is wise god torin and i have summoned you 6 here to help me"he said as the other's except zara squinted there eyes at him.

"help you with what"jack said ready to defend himself from the creature if he had to.

"a few day's ago a science experiment had gone wrong and created mutant's who want to destroy the w.."he said as zara looked at him.

"yes"she said shocking everyone.

"what do you mean yes"shadow said the guy's except torin looking at her weirdly as she stood next to torin.

"i hered you guy's talking about power ranger's outside school, don't you get it he summoned us 6 here he want's us to be power ranger's to defend the world from these mutant's"she said her voice was quiet the boy's finally got it.

"wait you're the weakest and nerdiest kid in our school why would you want to be a power ranger you can't fight"ed said as she sighed.

"but still i can help people and prove my self to people so were all saying yes"she said turning to torin who clapped his hands together and waved his hand on top of the table 5 gun's that looked like a dinosaur appeared and next to them was a little thing that looked like a battery.

"these are your morpher's they are called dino-blaster's next to them are you're beast battery's you use them to power the dino-blaster's you have 3 of them after a fight they will be drained so you put them in there slot on here"he said moving to throw them the charging station on the wall.

"you put them on there respective places to charge"he said as everyone but shadow grabbed a gun and there battery.

"i'm red"ed said looking at his battery like everyone else except shadow.

"black"blane called.

"blue"noah said looking at his gun slowly spinning the chamber.

"green there isn't any other colour for me"jack said smiling.

"pink"zara said but because she didn't talk much her voice wasnt that loud.

"what colour are you"the guy's said turning to her.

"pink"she repeated again and they hered her shadow walked to torin.

"what about me i don't have a morpher"he said as torin nodded waving his hand again a different morpher appeared as shadow strapped it to his wrist grinning.

"gold"he said showing the other's.

"from now on you 6 will be known as power rangers dino charge"torin said as zara looked at her watch.

"were gonna be in so much trouble"she said as her and the other's were strapping the gun's to there leg's.

"let's hope these monster's attack the school new's reporter's are there we can make a showy entrance"shadow said as torin showed them a slap on the floor that had a dinosaur's head on it.

"around the city there are secret slab's like this one these are your way to come here you just point your blaster at it and shoot you will be transported here"torin said as noah looked up.

"there is one of these at school it's on the ceiling of the school hall"he said and the other's nodded as they looked at torin air blowed his long grey hair he turned to them.

"there at your school like you said go ranger's for your first battle i hope you do well"he said as they stood on the slap and shot it.

The mono's were keeping everyone in place in the assembly hall as crytodie appeared laughing at the teacher's student's and the new's people until a flash was seen everyone looked at the stage and the 6 kid's dropped onto the stage the guy's fell to there butt's and zara landed perfectly she had a hat on so no one knew it was her but the boy's were open about there identity.

"who are you kid's"he said as they grinned everyone but zara.

"were the new gang of hero's to take you down"blane said.

"hero's to take down us villain's you're a bunch of kid's"crytodie said the guy's looked at eachother.

"well umm..."they said and zara sighed.

"do i need to say everything i'm supposed to be the nerdy one here i thought you guy's loved power ranger's"she said stepping forward.

"were 5 teen's with attitude recruited by the wise god torin to stop you as the new group power rangers dino charge there"she said looking at the guy's.

"power ranger's ha ha you guy's like power ranger's"a boy said and everyone els had a quick laugh blane saw his crush laughing at him and he stepped forward.

"yeah who else wouldn't want to be a power ranger like us now umm how do we morph torin didn't show us"he said and zara sighed.

"i'm not the leader but follow me"she said as they nodded she got her beast battery and held it in front of her.

"brave in"she said pressing the button on the top getting her blaster from her leg she pulled the lever at the back and the mouth opened she put it into it's slot and closed it.

"triceratops"the gun yelled.

"dino power charge up"she said spinning the chamber as music started to play as everyone locked onto her making her nervous as she started to do a dance when it finished she jumped landing again holding the gun pointing in the air.

"FIRE"she yelled and pulled the trigger as pink seemed to surround her as she transformed the guy's nodded and got there battery's and blaster's.

"brave in"they said pushing the button and putting them into there place.

"tyrannosaurs parasaurgun stegosaurus velociraptor pteranodon"there morpher's yelled.

"dino power charged up"they said as they did the dance shadow did a different dance as they all morphed.

"the fanged brave red dino ranger"ed said in his pose.

"the bullet brave black dino ranger"blane said in his pose.

"the armoured brave blue dino ranger"noah said in his pose.

"the slashing brave green dino ranger"jack said in his pose.

"the horned brave pink dino ranger"zara said in her pose.

"the thundering brave gold dino ranger has arrived"shadow said in his pose

"power rangers dino charge"they yelled.

"it's going to get wild so try and stop us"ed said as they ran at crytodie fighting the guy's noticed that zara wasn't as good as a fighter as they as everyone saw her as a weak nerd they managed to overpower crytodie he staggered back.

"i will be back"he said and left the guy's demorphed and looked at zara

"aren't you going to demorph"ed said and she shook her head.

"unlike you lot if i demorph bam i'm getting beaten up"she said as she raised her gun and opened up her belt buckle pulling out Iguanodon putting it into the blaster and aimed at the people.

"Iguanodon"her gun yelled as she blasted everyone in the hall.

"don't you think these guy's are idiot's"she said and everyone started to laugh as if someone was tickling them then they all passed out and she demorphed the guy's turned to her.

"what i'm supposed to be a nerd and a weakling everyone find's out in the pink ranger everything goes wrong and i get bullied and beaten up way more then i do allready"she said walking to her teacher's computer.

"now let's see zara wellham in on time"she said and did the guy's and left the laptop where it was as she blasted the guy's and herself with the tickle blast but because she was the user it wouldn't take an affect for a minute or so she hid her dino blaster as she started to laugh like crazy with the other's fainting on the floor.


End file.
